wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/17
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVII. Załatwienie rachunków. Po krótkim pobycie w nowej działce 129 panie i kuzynowie powrócili do Dawson City, pozostawiając Lorique’owi pieczę nad ich własnością. Miał on objąć kierownictwo nad eksploatacją aż do zupełnego jej wyczerpania, o ile to było możliwe, i posyłać tygodniowe rachunki do Montrealu, dokąd Summy Skim i Ben Raddle powrócić mieli w jak najkrótszym czasie. Nadzorca zresztą będzie miał udział w dochodach. Był o to zupełnie spokojny, znając prawość i uczciwość swych panów. Wyczerpanie eksploatacji nie zapowiadało się prędko, więc Lorique mógł dorobić się majątku i przedsięwziąć eksploatację na własną rękę, albo też szukać spoczynku, tak zasłużonego w łagodniejszym klimacie. Oczywiście czterem podróżnym było nieco ciasno w wózku, do którego wsiedli, ale nie myślano o tem wcale. Pod wrażeniem ostatnich wypadków wszyscy byli w nader wesołem usposobieniu, nawet Edith pozbyła się swego zwykłego nieco obojętnego spokoju. Kuzynowie, zainteresowani dalszym losem swych towarzyszek, dowiedzieli się, że ponieważ wysiłki Jane spełzły na niczem, ma ona zamiar próbować szczęścia i nadal na drodze eksploatacji, Edith zaś powróci do swych chorych. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim bez zbytniego oburzenia się na to powiedzenie ograniczyli się tylko do zapytania, czy uważają ich za potwornych niewdzięczników, i na tem przerwano rozmowę. Należało jednak załatwić rachunki. Na wezwanie Ben Raddle’a wszyscy czworo stawili się w salonie, oddanym na wyłączny użytek obu kuzynów. Inżynier odrazu przystąpił do rzeczy. – Na porządku dziennym jest przedewszystkiem sprawa załatwienia naszych rachunków – rzekł, otwierając posiedzenie. Summy ziewnął. – To dopiero będzie nudne! – zauważył. – Zresztą, jak mówiłem, napisz w mojej rubryce zero, i zatrzymaj sobie wszystko. – Jeżeli zaczniemy od żartów tego rodzaju – odparł Ben Raddle surowo – nie skończymy nigdy. Proszę cię, Summy, bądź poważny. – Bądźmy zatem poważni! – zgodził się Summy, wzdychając. – Ale, ile czasu straconego, który możnaby obrócić na lepszy użytek! Ben Raddle ciągnął dalej. – Pierwszym punktem, z którym się liczyć trzeba, jest fakt, że eksploatacja dzisiejsza Forty Miles Creek stanowi następstwo, wprawdzie nie bezpośrednie, zawsze jednak następstwo odkrycia Golden Mount. – Słusznie! – przyznali trzej słuchacze. – A zatem zobowiązania powzięte na skutek tej podróży zachowują całą swą wartość, a na pierwszem miejscu stawiam zobowiązanie względem matki Jakóba Ledun. Czy możecie mi wskazać, jaka część jej przypada? – Czwarta – odezwała się Jane Edgerton. – A nawet cztery czwarte – dodał Summy. – Nie widzę w tem żadnej przeszkody. Ben Raddle wzruszył ramionami. – Mnie się zdaje – poddała Edith swym głosem spokojnym – że renta byłaby bardziej pożądana. – Miss Edith ma słuszność jak zawsze – rzekł inżynier. – Przyjmiemy więc w zasadzie rentę, zostawiając określenie należnej sumy na później, w każdym razie będzie ona hojnie obliczona, to się rozumie. Jednogłośnie wniosek przyjęto. – Trzeba będzie oprócz tego – ciągnął dalej Ben Raddle – wynagrodzić hojnie Lorique’a, wywiadowcę i resztę ludzi, którzy brali udział w wyprawie. – Oczywiście! – odezwały się kuzynki jednocześnie. – To co zostanie, stosownie do umowy z miss Jane, będzie podzielone na dwie równe części między nią a mną. Nie przypuszczam, ażeby miss Jane nie zechciała podzielić się ze swoją kuzynką, której zawdzięczamy działkę 129, ja zaś, ze swej strony podzielę się z Summy pomimo jego pogardliwej miny. – Rachunek pana nie jest dokładny – zaoponowała Jane. – Ponieważ pan chce, nie będąc do tego przymuszony, podzielić się z nami, powinien pan trzymać się ściśle umowy. Zapomniał pan bowiem, że na mocy poprzedniej umowy pan ma prawo do dziesiątej części moich dochodów z Klondike. – Prawda – rzekł Ben Raddle poważnie. Przyczem wziął papier i ołówek. – Obliczmy zaraz. Pani mówi, że mam prawo do dziesiątej części jej połowy, czyli do dwudziestej całości, co ryczałtem stanowi jedenaście dwudziestych dla mnie, a dziewięć dwudziestych dla pani. – Jeżeli się nie mylę – przerwał Summy z najpoważniejszą miną – z tego obliczenia wypada, że część miss Edith wynosić będzie siedm piątych z trzech czwartych z trzydziestu ośmiu ośmdziesiątych dziewiątych… Co zaś do mojej, to znajdziemy ją, dzieląc wysokość Golden Mount przez promień koła polarnego i mnożąc otrzymaną z tego cyfrę przez wiek wywiadowcy. W ten sposób otrzymamy równanie wykładnicze, z którego wyciągniemy pierwiastek, który, zkolei poddany zostanie analizie algebraicznej i rachunkowi różniczkowemu lub całkowemu stosownie do wyboru… – Te żarty są niesmaczne – odparł sucho Ben Raddle, podczas gdy obie kuzynki wybuchły śmiechem. – Co za galimatjas! – westchnął Summy Skim, siadając w najdalszym kącie z największą obojętnością. Ben Raddle powiódł za nim rozgniewanym wzrokiem, poczem wzruszywszy ramionami, ciągnął dalej: – Otóż, ponieważ nasz kredyt w Transportation and Trading Company wynosi… Jane Edgerton przerwała mu: – Zresztą – rzekła najnaturalniej w świecie – poco te wszystkie obliczania? – Jakto? – Tak, poco?… Skoro najoczywiściej się pobierzemy. – Na te słowa Summy Skim, wygodnie dotąd rozciągnięty w fotelu, zerwał się na równe nogi, wydając okrzyk złowrogi. – Z kim? – zawołał głosem zduszonym. Skupiony w sobie, z twarzą wykrzywioną, zaciśniętemi pięściami, podobny był do mającego się rzucić dzikiego zwierza. Widok był tak komiczny, że towarzysze wybuchnęli homerycznym śmiechem. Ale Summy Skim nie śmiał się. Zrozumiał, co tkwiło w jego sercu i załamał się. Zrozumiał, że on, zapamiętały stary kawaler, tak szczęśliwy ze swego bezżeństwa, kochał oddawna, zawsze, kochał do ubóstwienia, od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzał ją na pokładzie Foot Ball’u, tę małą dziewczynkę, która obecnie śmiała się tak głośno. Przez nią i dla niej znosił tak wesoło to straszne wygnanie w tych stronach dziwacznych. Nie mogąc jej namówić, aby opuściła Klondike, skazał się na pozostanie tu, aby z nią pozostać. A ona teraz najspokojniej mówi o małżeństwie. Naturalnie, że z Ben Raddle’m, młodszym od niego i bardziej pociągającym. Zapewne, jeżeli to stać się musi, będzie umiał zapanować nad sobą… ale co za ból, co za ból! – Z kim? – powtórzył głosem tak pełnym łez, że Jane śmiać się przestała. – Ależ z panem, panie Skim – rzekła. – Przecież to jasne. Nacóż więc… Nie miała czasu dokończyć. Summy ją porwał w swe olbrzymie ramiona jak piórko i biegnąc po pokoju, jak szalony, całował ją namiętnie. Napróżno Jane się broniła. Summy nie odczuwał nic prócz radości rozpierającej jego serce. Dopiero, gdy tchu mu zabrakło, rzucił się na fotel, wypuszczając z rąk miły swój ciężar. – Szalony! – odezwała się Jane bez gniewu, ale również bez śmiechu, poprawiając roztargane włosy. Udając, że nie widzi Ben Raddle’a, patrzącego na Edithę w milczeniu, ani również kuzynki ze spuszczonemi uparcie oczyma, Jane wróciła do rozpoczętego zdania, tak niespodziewanie przerwanego przez szał Summy Skim’a. – Naco pytać o to, o czem się wie zgóry? Zarówno jasną jest rzeczą, że wychodzę za pana, jak to że p. Raddle żeni się z moją kuzynką. Powieki Edithy zadrgały zlekka. – Czy pani potwierdza słowa kuzynki? – spytał Ben Raddle głosem nieco drżącym. Za całą odpowiedź dziewczę podniosło na pytającego czyste swe oczy i wyciągnęło do niego serdecznie rękę. Uniesienie Summy Skim’a nie miało granic. Śmiał się, potrącał wszystkich, przewracał meble, biegając jak szalony po pokoju. – Naco czekamy tutaj? – zawołał. – Skoro doszliśmy do zgody, poco marnować czas tak cenny! Działajmy, do djaska! działajmy! Napróżno tłumaczono mu, że ślub, a tem bardziej dwa śluby nie mogą się odbyć na poczekaniu, uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy mu obiecano, że potrzebne formalności załatwione zostaną w jak najkrótszym czasie. Dotrzymano słowa i, istotnie, w kilka dni później obydwa śluby odbyły się w świątyni w Dawson City. Uroczystość była niezwykła. Przygody dwu par, przechodząc z ust do ust, nabrały cechy legendy. Cała ludność, nieco przerzedzona wprawdzie pracą koło eksploatacji, ustawiła się w szeregi przy idącym orszaku. Władcza piękność Jane, dumny wdzięk Edyty, energiczny wygląd Ben Raddle’a i wspaniała postawa Summy Skim’a wzbudzały zachwyt ogólny. Nie brakło nikogo. Wszyscy towarzysze niedoli i radości, Lorique, wywiadowca i cały zastęp robotników, biorących udział w wyprawie na Golden Mount, byli obecni. Edith prowadził doktor Pilcox, weselszy i pulchniejszy niż zwykle, Jane zaś – Patrick, rozpromieniony jak słońce w aureoli swego nowego ubrania. Jane życzyła sobie tego, a Irlandczyk dumny z zaszczytu, który go spotkał, nie przestawał wszakże nazywać swej młodej pani „panem Janem”, nie zważając na jej białą suknię i kwiat pomarańczowy. – Podaj mi rękę, Patricku. – Tak, panie Janie. – Uważaj, Patricku. Depcesz tren mej sukni. – Tak, panie Janie. Jane śmiała się serdecznie. Państwo młodzi opuścili Dawson tego samego wieczora na statku płynącym na Yukonie. Lorique i wywiadowca żegnali ich, dopóki im nie znikli z oczu. Lorique miał nazajutrz wyruszyć, do swego zajęcia. Wywiadowca zaś powracał do Skagway przez strefę jezior, zabierając pomocników; ale odtąd, jeżeli zajmował się swą pracą trudną i ciężką, to tylko z amatorstwa. Był bowiem bogaty i musiał przyznać, że poszukiwanie ma niekiedy i dobre strony. Natomiast dwie osobistości, które brały żywy udział w tem opowiadaniu, towarzyszyły młodym parom w ich podróży do Montrealu. Byli nimi Neluto i Patrick. Pierwszy w ostatniej dopiero chwili zdobył się na powzięcie stanowczej decyzji, mianowicie, że nie może opuścić tak zawołanego myśliwego jakim był Summy Skim. Drugiego zaś mogła tylko śmierć oderwać od „pana Jana”. Stopniowo okrzyki, żegnające odjazd parowca, ginęły w oddali, światła Dawson City malały w przestrzeni, aż wreszcie znikły, pogrążając w mroku nocy wielki statek, dyszący parą i ogniem. Pogoda była piękna. Gwiazdy świeciły na czystem niebie, a powietrze było niezwykle łagodne pomimo pory spóźnionej. W tyle statku siedzieli wszyscy czworo na fotelach, które przyniósł Summy Skim. Wkrótce jednak Ben Raddle przerwał rozkoszną ciszę. Nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad swym żywym umysłem, układał już nowe plany. Wielki majątek, jakim rozporządzał, otwierał przed nim szerokie horyzonty. To też dał się unieść marzeniom, którym dawał ujście w mowie. Działać, tworzyć… Przekształcić ten stos złota w rozległe przedsiębiorstwa, i znów je zmieniać na złoto, by zkolei to złoto zmienić na przedsiębiorstwa jeszcze rozleglejsze… I tak dalej… i tak zawsze!… Jane słuchała go z natężeniem i odpowiadała przyjaźnie na śmiałe zamiary marzyciela. Powoli zbliżyli się do siebie, aż wreszcie, wiedzeni potrzebą ruchu, prawie jednocześnie powstawszy z foteli, udali się na brzeg pomostu, zapominając jeden o żonie, druga o mężu. Summy westchnął. – Już poszli oboje! – rzekł, zwracając się do Edith. – Należy – odrzekła młoda małżonka, brać ludzi i kochać ich takimi, jakimi są. – Masz słuszność, Edith – przyznał Summy z westchnieniem. Ale smutek ciążył mu na sercu. Głębsze westchnienie wydobyło się z jego piersi. – Tak – odezwał się znowu – poszli. Dokąd będą tak dążyli? Edith podniosła rękę i opuściła ją nagle, jakgdyby tym ruchem wyrazić chciała, że przyjmuje przyszłość, jakąkolwiek ona będzie. – Znam mego Ben’a – ciągnął dalej – już w ośm dni po przybyciu do Montreal zatęskni do przygód i znów zechce puścić się w podróż, i obawiam się, aby nie pociągnął za sobą twej kuzynki i tak już mało usposobionej do spędzania życia w zaciszu domowem. – Jeżeli pojadą – rzekła – to wkońcu powrócą. Oczekiwać ich będziemy w domu. – Nie jest to wesołe, Edith. – Ale użyteczne. Podczas ich nieobecności będziemy pilnowali ich domu. Summy westchnął po raz ostatni. – I będziemy wychowywali ich dzieci – rzekł nie zdając sobie być może sprawy, ile jego odpowiedź zawierała głębokiego komizmu i wzruszającej rezygnacji.